


Cinnamon

by lullows



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula x reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, Fire Nation, Grinding, Kissing, Lesbian Azula, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Possesive, Powerplay, Secrets, Softcore smut, Using y/n sparingly cause I don't like it, also azula is 17 in this not 14 lol, azula hurt me please, azula x fem reader, azula/fem reader, fire nation food, firebender reader, inappropriate use of a lollipop, jealous azula, minor burn injury, poorly written fight scenes, think the lollipop scene from hot summer nights, top!Azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullows/pseuds/lullows
Summary: You joined the Avatars team as a firebender to help teach Aang all that you know.Admittedly, Azula's relentless hunting of you and your friends was the worst part of being in the group. So what happens when you run into her at a market in the Fire Nation while all alone? She toys with you and your mouth. Oh, and threatens you so you have to meet her later that night, of course.You have no choice but to play with fire and hope you don't get burned.
Relationships: Azula x OC, Azula x Reader, Azula/OC, Azula/Reader
Comments: 117
Kudos: 478





	1. Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This came to me in a dream last night (sleeping me is a genius to be honest) and I never thought I would write an Avatar fan fiction, especially about Azula, but I really had to. She's literally the scariest character like she's SO powerful so I wanted to write some stuff where she's super dominant. Gotta love powerful women.  
> *ALSO she's 17 here not 14 like in the show because I'm 16 so that's just my preference lol but it won't be mentioned  
> Anyways I really hope you like it!! There's like hardly any Azula x Readers so hopefully this helps fill the gap a little <3<3<3<3

The Fire Nation. Thought of by the rest of the world as nothing but a boiling pot of ruthless anger and conceitedness, was actually very pleasant if you only lingered around the outer villages who were largely uninfluenced by the Fire Lord and his tyranny against the other nations. Beautiful landscapes and curious creatures made for a peaceful backdrop to most of these humble villages where farming, fishing, and cattle raising were the main ways of life.

Perhaps your favorite part of this area was the always abundant Fire Lilies scattered over meadows and fields everywhere they could survive. They reminded you of summers in your own little fire nation town that you had grown up in before moving to the Earth Kingdom. You really had loved picking as many of the flowers as your tiny little kid hands could possibly hold and bringing them to your mom with a beaming smile on your face, watching her place them in a vase with a loving smile of her own.

Your now much larger hands fiddled with the petals, reminiscing. You hadn't seen your mother or father in months, but you were just happy knowing they were safe back in the Earth Kingdom where you had left them a few months ago that fateful day when the Avatar and his Water Tribe friends had landed in your town. It really was fate that they met you, a firebender willing to teach him all that she knew-granted it wasn't much, and come along to help them defeat Ozai. Since then Aang has been mastering his control of water from Katara and his time in the Northern Water Tribe, a few moves of firebending that you knew, and most recently, Earthbending from Toph. Getting the fundamentals from you has certainly been beneficial but he'd need to learn from a more experienced source before he could complete his mission, thus why you were in the Fire Nation again now.

A hand prodded your shoulder, startling you. Whipping your head around you saw Sokka. 

“Hey, do you remember what you did with the nuts we bought the other day? None of us can find them anywhere and Katara is about to start cooking.” He said. You looked at the sky for the time and saw that it was a good time for an early dinner. Smiling a bit sheepishly you responded, guilty.

“Well...actually I saw Momo getting into them while we were all unpacking for the night. He hadn't eaten all day so I figured I'd let him have them!”

Sokka facepalmed at that, “Okay, would you go into the market in town to get some more then? We don't have much vegetarian stuff left for Aang.” He withdrew some copper coins from his pocket, hesitating before pulling out a few more and placing them all in your open palm. “And go ahead and get some treats for Momo too, please.” He would have let the lemur eat them too and he knows it. 

“Got it, I'll be right back!!” You lept up and smoothed your hands down the soft fabric of your deep red skirt, getting any dirt off of it. You had taken your shoes off earlier and went to go put them back on before letting everyone know where you were going. A chorus of “Bye, be safe!” rang out from them as you turned towards the village. It was a decent walk, after all, there was nowhere to hide Appa in the town so you had camped out nearby instead.

More fire lilies accompanied you on the way, helping you relax in the hot sun as your mind drifted. 

You had reached the village before you knew it, and you confidently stepped through graceful arches between buildings as you searched for the market that should still be running at this time.

The town was bigger than you had thought, and you found yourself having to ask someone for directions. It didn't help that there must be some festival going on because many of the streets were packed and performers were parading down the middle. And confetti was absolutely everywhere, as well as streamers hanging from the delicate arches and windowsills of most buildings. With help you finally made it to the bustling stalls and crowds of people, and located a decently priced vendor with the nuts you wanted.

As you exchanged your copper pieces for a bag, his face paled suddenly as he looked behind you, and you scrunched your brows together in confusion.

“Well I had heard rumors that the Princess was in town, seems they were true.” The man squeaked. The Princess? _AZULA_ , your mind shouted. Your heart skipped a beat. Or two. Three? Or maybe it wasn't even beating anymore. This was bad news, if she saw you here she would know Aang was around! It was hard enough last time when she and her friends had chased you day and night in that machine weeks ago, proving how ruthless and truly cunning she was. 

Frantically searching for the fastest exit, you quickly realized you were trapped- the festival was only just picking up and even more roads were now blocked because of it. 

Your neck prickled. She was looking at you now, you could feel it. Her eyes were practically boring holes into your head, although you could feel her gaze roaming over your body as well. You shivered as your stomach dropped. You could just throw up right now, really, you could. 

Body vibrating and mind screaming, you couldn't think of a single thing to do, a single way out. The man in front of you snapped in front of your face to get your attention.

“Miss, are you okay? You don't look so good and the Princess is walking this way! Look alive!” You heard him say. He looked almost as frightened as you felt, after all, Azula is intimidating no matter who you are to her. You tracked his eyes, which were following the Fire princess as she made her way to you. You almost fainted as her shadow moved across the vendor cart in front of you. She was behind you now, though you could have told that even with your eyes closed. Her presence was too commanding to miss. 

“Leave us.” Her voice rang out, addressing the man. He curtly nodded his head, sparing a lightning fast look of pity your way before obeying. Leaving you and Azula uninterrupted as the still busy marketplace did their best to look away and avoid both of you. At this point you didn't have a choice. You turned around. 

And came face to face with her, immediately noticing that she was way too close. You could see each eyelash, each freckle, each minor imperfection, but what instilled the most fear in you was her sinister smirk and fiery golden eyes. They seemed to say “Got you”. Her hand whipped out to snatch your wrist and crush it in her grip, making your breath hitch. 

She took a step forward, making you step back and effectively pinning you to the cart of food, butt resting on it and your free hand gripping the edge. She towered over you, enjoying watching your rapid breathing and you struggling to free your wrist from her iron grip.

It was just now that you saw something sticking out from between her lips, a white stick? Earlier when you'd first entered the market you passed a specialty cart with sweets for the festival, and you realized she must have gotten a cinnamon pop. It was the Fire Nations version of a lollipop that you used to love.

“I'm happy to see you here, y/n.” She teased in that sing-song voice of hers.

“I can assure you that I'm not nearly as excited to see you, Azula. Let go of me.” You snarled. This only made her laugh and squeeze harder. “Shame, I have absolutely no idea why.” Taunting you now. Gaining a sudden courage you stared straight up into her intense eyes with as much hate and malice as you possibly could. Her eyes dilated and she brought her hand to your face, holding it mockingly softly while something unidentifiable flashed across her face.

You were at your limit today and she was going to see that. Without much of a thought, you pursed your lips and spat straight at the Princess’s face, then thrashed as hard as you possibly could to get out of her hold, shocking all the passersby trying to avoid looking like they were too interested in their royal visitors business. 

Dismay flooded her face, but too quickly it was replaced with invigoration and she clamped down on you harder. So that hadn't worked. At this point your confidence was gone and you cowered below Azula, shuddering as you waited for her full reaction. You expected her to throw you to the ground, punch fire balls towards you, maybe redirect some lighting into your heart or something. Hundreds of terrifying options flickered through your head, and you knew full well that your fire bending skills were not nearly advanced enough to fight her on it. Plus she must have some entourage, likely Ty Lee and Mai as well as some of her father's soldiers who would hear the fight and come running to help.

What you hadn't expected was for her to simply pull in closer to you, slotting her knee between your thighs and reaching up to wipe your spit off her face with her thumb. And you definitely didn't expect that thumb to prod against your lips, playing with them for a few moments before slipping into your mouth to circle your tongue. Her hand was back to holding your face like it was earlier. 

Stunned, not understanding what was happening, you looked up at Azula with wide, pleading eyes.

“So feisty. You remind me of myself, you know.” She whispered, breath hitting your wet lips.

“I'd rather jump in a boiling lake than be like you.”

“Hmm.”

She continued playing with your mouth, eventually popping the cinnamon candy out of her own. Forcefully, her hand raised your chin so you could meet her gaze even better. The lollipop delicately trailed over your lips, before pushing between them. Spicy cinnamon flavor burst onto your tongue and she let go of the stick, leaving the candy in your mouth.

“You're going to meet me in my tent after sundown tonight. Do this and I won't even go after your little Avatar friend. Yet.” The Princess commanded. You couldn't even comprehend what she was getting at. Why would seeing you be more important to her than capturing the Avatar while he was unaware he was even within her grasp?

You responded immediately. “No.” The cinnamon pop she put in your mouth fell to the ground as you spoke. You didn't trust this, there was no way she would leave Aang alone for a night, and who knows, you would probably end up captured and used as a lure. None of this made sense!

Azula snarled. Before you could process anything her hand was around your neck, squeezing hard and forcing the air from your lungs with a strangled sound. Your eyes widened when you felt your skin heat up, her hand growing painfully hot against the sensitive skin. To make things worse she released your wrist finally and placed her hand on your exposed waist- your outfit today was a cropped top with a long skirt, much like the one Katara had gotten when you first entered the Fire Nation. This hand she let get much hotter, until you cried out in pain at the feeling of a minor burn forming. The Princess smiled.

“Yes, you will come. As soon as I saw you here I sent someone to locate your camp. With just one command I can have everyone there killed and the Avatar captured. Unless you do as I say. Really, I'm being very kind in offering this, and you don't have another choice.” She smiled almost sweetly, teasingly, as if she hadn't just threatened your entire friend group, your _family_ at this point.

She handed you a tiny map with a circle drawn on it, around a meadow on the opposite side of the village from your camp. This is where she and her soldiers were camping for the night.

“Oh, and don't even think about trying to fly off in that bison of yours, I'll have eyes on your camp. So much as tell one person you saw me here, and you'll pay the price. They'll be watching. And I'll be expecting you.”

Finally, finally, Azula backed up and you had your own personal space again. You don't completely remember all that happened next, all that mattered was that she had left, and now the people watching were allowed to stare and gawk. Somehow you remembered to grab the nuts you came here for. The crowd parted easily for you and you managed to get out of the town, though in a daze. The same fire lilies spattered your path to the camp, but they seemed so wildly unimportant now. 

Staring straight ahead, your friends greetings shook you from your stupor, if only a little bit.

“You okay? You seem off, did the nut guy give you a hard time or something?” Katara asked. She seemed genuinely concerned. 

“Or something. I'm fine though, really.” You lied through your teeth. You were probably being watched already, you couldn't risk telling the truth. 

Dropping the bag that had put so much at risk near the rest of the food, you retreated to your tent to think things over. You still had a hard time comprehending what had happened, but one thing was certain. 

You were going to see Azula tonight


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Azula in her tent and find out what she's been wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more violent and steamier than the first chapter so be warned! It's not much but figured I should mention it just in case you're not comfortable with that. 
> 
> I like this chapter a lot so I hope you enjoy it!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

It just didn't make sense! What could Azula possibly want with you more than she wanted the Avatar? Your mind raced but the more you thought about your situation the less it made sense. For a split second you even considered that you may have gone crazy, or that it was a dream and not real. But the feeling of her fingers on your lips and the spice of cinnamon still on your tongue convinced you otherwise. 

Besides, it couldn't be something your own mind came up with, you have never wanted anything to do with Azula, especially not something so charged like this...right? Though you would never admit it, just thinking about your encounter made your heart race and your blood spike. And you felt, well, definitely not butterflies because that would imply a totally different thing was going on! Nope, no butterflies in your stomach here. Of course not. You told yourself it was just strictly nervousness. 

You just couldn't imagine her as anything but an enemy, even though her mere presence had always sent shivers down your spine, and her hair looked so soft, her eyes were piercing and unique, her voice struck you to your core, her clothes always flattered her almost too well, and sometimes when the light hit her just right- you shook your head violently to stop that train of thoughts. Those were just observations, you told yourself, anyone would say the same things. The princess was objectively attractive, yes, but that didn't have any relevance at the moment.

Besides, It's not like Azula thought the same way about you. Back at the market she was just toying with you. Trying to make you uncomfortable because that's just what she does. That's what you decided to believe at least.

Your tent opened and Sokka was there telling you dinner was ready, so you got up and trailed behind him to the fire. 

“Sorry I didn't help you cook tonight, Katara! I was really tired but tomorrow I'll make sure to help, if you'd like.” You offered. Usually you prepped and she was in charge of actually cooking, but you realized you hadn't even told her you wouldn't help tonight, you just went straight to your tent. Not that she would blame you if she knew the truth.

“No, that's okay. Does it have anything to do with that huge burn on your waist? Did something happen in town? Are you okay?” Katara rambled, clearly very concerned. She was already taking her healing water from it's pouch and before you knew it you were reclined back on Appa with her bending working on the burn. You had almost forgotten about the painful mark she left on your skin. Because it was a handprint it was decently large, but thankfully not too deep or anything. It already felt better.

“Kinda,” you laughed nervously. You desperately wanted to tell them the truth but at this point you knew her men were already watching. You had decided to trust Azula to honor her word, after all you didn't have a choice. “There was a festival and someone put their hand on me to try and get by because it was so crowded. My guess is they were a performer who wasn't cooled off yet from a firebending trick or something. It's not too bad, especially now! Thanks, Katara.” You lied. Kind of a stupid cover story but it was the first thing you could think of. It seemed like they bought it, though. 

Everyone except Katara was on their feet now, angry and offering to “go find the jerk who did this”. You let out a sour laugh. They definitely wouldn't want to face who actually did it.

“I’m fine, really! There's no need for a witch hunt or anything. It was an accident.” You consoled them. “Let's just eat and forget about it.” Hesitantly, they each sat back down and food was passed around. 

You didn't eat much, your stomach was rolling with anticipation and fear. You dreaded the inevitable sunset.

It seemed the others had noticed how you were barely eating and talking, and your head whipped up when Aang said your name. 

“Are you sure you're okay from what happened earlier? You seem really off still.” You appreciated him checking in again, and the rest of your friends still seemed concerned, which made it even worse that you had to keep lying to them. You simply smiled and nodded as convincingly as you could.

“Okay… you should at least eat some more then!” Aang suggested.

“I will!” You didn't know how you'd keep it down but you scooped a bit more food into your bowl for his sake.

Around half an hour later everyone was finished eating and you were relieved to be back in your tent alone. It was so exhausting trying not to tell your friends about the very prominent threat that was so close.

The sun would set in a few hours but there was nothing for you to do until then besides sit and think. Occasionally you peeked through the flaps in your tent to check the time. Each time you saw the sky growing darker and darker sent your mind into a spiral and your breathing frenzied. Desperately, you tried to stay calm and collected so you would be alert and level headed enough to deal with Azula when the time came. However it was impossible to stop the deep pit in your stomach from growing.

Hours passed and you heard the movement of your friends getting ready for bed. As soon as you heard the crunching of shifting earth from Toph creating her tent, you looked to check if the sun had dipped below the horizon yet. She was always the last person in bed so you figured the coast would be clear and you could sneak away in a few minutes when you were sure everyone had fallen asleep. The next couple minutes passed way too quickly and you stood up to leave through the back of your tent. You didn't want the princess to think you weren't going to come and risk having your camp attacked. 

As quickly and quietly as you could, you turned and walked away from the camp, desperately hoping you were doing the right thing and it wouldn't backfire.

You heard a crunch coming from a few yards to your right, startling you and making you turn to face whatever had made the sound. You sighed in relief when you saw that it was Sokka.

“Sokka what are you doing out here?” You whispered aggressively. Your heart was already racing from what you were doing but being startled made it beat even faster.

“Relax! I was just going to the bathroom before bed. What are _you_ doing?” He whispered back.

“Uh, the same thing! I'm doing that too. Just going to the bathroom! So goodnight!” You cringed at how awkward you sounded. It would be a miracle if he believed you.

“O...kay? Don't get eaten by anything out there I guess. See you tomorrow.” Sokka replied before making his way to his own tent. You let out a breath of relief that he hadn't pointed out how sketchy you were acting.

You hurried a bit more than before just to avoid anything else happening, and before you knew it you were well on your way to the Fire Nation camp. Eventually you pulled out the map Azula had given you, following it and doing your best to remain calm, even as you finally saw the tips of their huge red tents over a hill. 

The very outer tents were smaller, and you assumed none of those would be the Princess’s, so you had to walk deeper into the sleeping camp to try and find hers. Your eye caught the biggest and most extravagant one, with golden yellow accents lining the edges, and immediately knew it was hers. It was in the middle of the whole encampment and was backed against a huge rock, using it as the back wall. You gulped as you neared the entrance.

Shaking legs carried you into the candle lit space, and your heart felt like it would beat out of your chest. Your whole body was alight with nerves. 

You couldn't help but take in the furnishings she had. There was a full bed frame and huge mattress on top of it in the middle of the room, with several rugs to cover the earth below. Dressers, mirrors, nightstands, the whole space looked like it was prepared for her to live in it for some time.

Shivers rocked your spine when your eyes fell to the woman herself - Azula. She was casually leaning against the rock serving as a wall and she gave a toothy grin seeing that you were here.

“I'm happy you've come. I knew you would, you're a smart girl. You know what's good for you.” Her voice always reverberated through you intensely, it was smooth like honey yet biting in the strangest way. She was standing fully now, still in her day clothes that flattered her so well.

“What do you want, Azula? Why did you want me to come here and why aren't you capturing Aang?” You were proud of how powerful and in control you sounded despite how you felt inside.

“Oh I'll have him eventually, I don't need a sneak attack for it. However I want more from you than him at the moment. Come closer.” She commanded, motioning with her finger.

“No, tell me what you want right now.”

“Play along and you'll find out. Now come here or” she held out her hand, a blue flame sparking to life above it, “or I'll make you.”

You really hated that you weren't skilled enough to fight her. She was one of the most powerful benders alive, and you barely mastered the basics. Both of you knew this.

Pulling the most prideful expression you could, trying to keep at least a little dignity, you did as she said, crossing the room until you stood about six feet in front of her.

“Closer.” You took a few steps forward.

“Closer.” Two more steps. You felt like a lamb getting too near a wolf.

“Come on, closer.” You took one more step, this was as far as you would let yourself go. Azula was only a few short feet away now.

A flame ignited in her palm again. She wanted you to come even closer. You gave in so she would put the fire away. Now you were directly in front of her. Neither of you moved a muscle for a few moments.

Without warning, she sprang out, grabbing your shoulder with one hand and your waist with the other, spinning you so that your back was slammed into the wall and she could trap you with her own body. Breath rushed out of your lungs on impact with the rock and she took this time to raise her hand so it was positioned right next to your head. Her eyes roamed down your body, expression changing when she didn't see her handprint on your torso anymore.

“I see your little healer friend got rid of my mark on you. Don't worry, I can easily put it back.” She declared. If you had been thinking straight you might have even identified some jealousy in her tone.

Before she could hurt you again, you burst out with why that was a bad idea.

“No, Stop! I told them I got it at the festival, if they see it happened again they'll question!”

Azula considered this, and pulled her hand away, placing it on the other side of your head. You were just relieved she wouldn't do it again.

She leaned in impossibly close, looking back and forth from your wide eyes to your lips. Her breath hot over your cheeks and mouth as she whispered. Her face not even an inch away from your own.

“That's okay, I'll just put it somewhere they won't see it,” she breathed slowly. You blushed all over as your skin electrified. She was so, so close and so suggestive, your brain wasn't working or processing what was happening.

Locking eyes with you, she moved one hand off the wall and began trailing it down your body, slowly, so slowly, brushing down your arm, your waist, and finally to the loose fabric of your skirt. She began hiking it up, staring at your shocked face with glee. You felt heat radiating from her hand again, growing hotter and hotter as she finally revealed your whole leg. A pit of arousal and need was working full force in your belly at this point. 

You shuddered when her soft skin stroked around your thigh, leaving slightly red marks from the heat behind. A whimper escaped your mouth as she started caressing dangerously close to your sex. Her pupils dilated and she looked crazed for a moment at hearing that sound, and before you knew it one shoulder was being pinned down and her other hand was burning hot on the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, right below the area of your arousal.

You thrashed against Azula, crying out as she burned her mark onto you again. Frantically you tried to push her off, the pain was blinding and you couldn't stand it. Despite your fighting, she held fast until she was finished and her handprint was singed into your delicate flesh. Tears streamed down your face and you breathed heavily, almost sobbing. 

She was lifting your chin up to look in your eyes now, and though her face was blurry to you, you could tell how excited seeing you like this made her.

Without hesitating Azula rushed forward and crushed her lips into yours, letting out a moan of her own and kissing you hard. She licked at your tears from earlier, turning the kiss salty. Her tongue pressed against yours, invading your mouth and taking over. You couldn't help but close your eyes as you breathed into each other, feeling her fingers in your hair tugging hard.

Something possessed you and you found yourself kissing back slightly and moaning with her. She was your enemy but you couldn't even register that in your head right now, not with the sound of heavy breathing and gasping, moaning, and now she had even started grinding into you, your bodies moving together in sync. 

You shivered when her hand returned to your thigh, rubbing it until it traveled up to your aching sex. Her thumb rubbed circles over the cloth separating you from each other, and you cried out, arching your back and pushing into her. She had just started rubbing faster and then-

“Princess Azula!” A male voice shouted. You both turned to see a soldier poking his head in, his helmet was on but you could tell he was surprised to find her like this.

“You idiot! Leave us!” Azula exploded. This quickly snapped you out of your passion and you couldn't believe what you were just doing. You'd never lost control like that in your life. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but something important has come up. The General is here and I've been ordered to bring you to him.”

“I outrank the General, he cannot order me to do anything. Now go!” Her anger filled the room and had you cowering into yourself as much as you could.

“Trust me, you'll want to know this.”

Azula aggressively pulled away, furious she couldn't finish this with you. You, however, were more than happy to be fully aware again and done fraternizing with the enemy.

“You will meet me again tomorrow night. Don't let your friends fly off tomorrow either, you know what happens if they do.” She threatened.

She turned and exited her tent, the soldier following. This left you alone, and you wasted no time in getting out of the Fire Nation camp and running back to your own. You half limped with your burn rubbing against your other thigh, stinging hard. What you wanted most was to be far away from Azula and back in your tent where you could think, so you ignored the pain as much as you could.

Once back in your own space, the evening caught up with you and you fell into your blankets, drifting immediately into sleep and dreams of Azula. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter!! 
> 
> i have a few ideas of where i want to go with this but i'm not sure about them yet, so if you have an idea for what you want to happen and how you want this to go then comment it please!! 
> 
> and if you liked it at all please comment it really motivates me and i love feedback so much!! thank youuuu!!
> 
> have a great day, loves ❤️


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A falling out with your friends as part of your secret is revealed, and another night with Azula. But this time it's uninterrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones pretty long so enjoy!!
> 
> Um also i've never written a girl x girl smut scene (i've done gay ones but not this) and it's a lot harder because the words for vagina are so much harsher I feel, like the only decent options were "sex" "pussy" and "cunt" and idk the last two seem too harsh for my childhood tv show character to be in the same sentence as lmao. So hopefully "sex" isn't too off putting because to me it kind of is but it was the best option.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The sun rose way too soon for your liking, it's light slipping through the slit in the fabric of your tent and right into your eye. With a groan you shifted from lying on your back to your side, hissing as your thighs touched and irritated the burn mark Azula had left. The rest of your group would be up any moment now, starting to pack their stuff and prepare Appa to fly them to their next stop.

You shot up, remembering Azula's threat preventing anyone from leaving. You had to come up with something quickly to keep them here for at least one more day! You still felt unbelievably guilty for lying to them but there was no other option. And the princess had kept her promise last night as the camp hadn't been attacked while you were away. 

Springing up, you exited your tent to find Aang awake and moving, rolling up a few blankets.

“Aang don't pack yet!” You blurted. You hadn't quite come up with a reason to stay longer yet but you were about to make something up.

“But we have to leave early today, there's a storm on the horizon and we need to go as far as we can before it catches up with us.” You glanced to the sky and saw the ominous dark clouds he was referencing.

“Um, well, we wouldn't want to get caught up in that would we! It looks like it's coming fast and we'd barely get a few miles before we'd have to stop and make camp before it hits us. Shouldn't we stay here where we're already prepared?” You sent him your most desperate but convincing smile.

“It doesn't look like it's coming that fast to me. We should just take our chances.” He replied.

“Oh well we could stay anyway!”

“We really need to get going. Why do you want to stay so bad anyway?”

“I, uh,” you stammered, racking your brain for a good reason. “I'm sick!” It was the only plausible thing.

“So that's why you've been acting so weird! Why didn't you just tell us? And what kind of sickness?” He questioned softly. You were really starting to feel guilty at having everybody so concerned for you the past few hours.

“Oh, you know, just like nausea and stuff. Definitely not something I'd wanna deal with while flying on Appa.” Aang nodded in agreement, blanching at the thought. 

“Alright, we'll stay until you're better, you should really go lay down again! And let us know if you need anything!” He offered kindly. You smiled in return.

“I will! But while I was in town I heard of this little natural pool somewhere around here fed by cold spring water, I think I'll rest there instead. It'll help me feel better.” This part was the truth. You  _ had  _ heard of this place while in the village and it  _ would  _ help you feel better. More specifically, it would make your thigh feel better.

“I should come with you if you're that sick!” Aang declared. You vehemently refused, as you'd have to take your regular clothes off to get in the water and he would see another handprint in a place where it couldn't possibly have been an accident. He backed off at your explosive denial.

Just as you started to walk away you heard Toph collapse her earth tent and stand.Briefly you worried that she was close enough to listen and to feel your heart rate increase as you lied to Aang, but her feet had probably been up since she just woke up. You gave her a wave and headed to where you thought the natural pool would be.

*Back at the camp*

Toph stood before Aang, expression showing disbelief.

“I heard your conversation. I was listening and my feet were on the ground.” She started. “She's lying.”

“Lying? About what? She's never lied to us before.” Aang's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“Her heart beat changed while she was talking about being sick. But why would she lie to stay here longer?” 

“I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with the spring she's going to. As much as I don't want to invade, we have to know what's happening. We have to follow her.”

*End snapshot*

The pool was actually fairly close to camp, and without much wandering you were able to hear the sound of running water leading you to it. This area was surrounded by trees and soft grass. The pool was enclosed by rocks in a circular formation and was about 4 feet deep with even more rocks acting as benches. 

You couldn't wait to get in. Without hesitation you stripped off your outer layers, folding them and placing them beside your shoes on the ground. Now you only had your undergarments on, which had acted as swimwear many times before on your journey with your friends. The morning breeze dusted over your skin and raised goosebumps along your arms.

Suddenly you realized the water was probably going to be less refreshing than you thought and more flat out cold. It was necessary to soothe your burn, though, so you dipped one leg in, then the other. Breathing slowly helped you acclimate to the frigid spring water and soon you sunk down even further, sitting on a flat rock and leaning against the edge. It was colder than you'd like but you appreciated it anyway. That is, until you realized you could fix it with your bending. You always used to heat up your baths or cooking water back home, so you knew you could do it with ease here.

Extending your hand into the water, you focused your energy into your palm and the surrounding water reacted, bubbling the slightest bit. After a few seconds you stopped, only wanting to make it slightly less cold but not wanting it to be warm on your burn.

A few tranquil minutes passed where you were the most relaxed you'd been in god knows how long, but like everything it had to end. 

Sticks snapping and footsteps from nearby interrupted, and you flipped your neck to see who was behind you. Aang and Toph were stepping from between the trees. Without thinking you brought your knees to your chest and hugged them with your arms, trying to conceal your secret injury as casually as you could.

“Hey guys!” You tried to act cheery and happy to see them, but this was truly the worst time for them to pop in. “What are you doing here? Coming for the water too?” You really hoped not, that would mean staying in this position the whole time.

“We actually need to talk to you about something, could you get out real quick?” Well that's not what you wanted to hear either. Had they caught on? Were you gonna get kicked out for lying to everybody? Were they gonna try to escape now and get attacked? You were terrified to find out what they were going to say and nausea at your fate rolled in your stomach. 

“I'm actually still feeling super sick still so I think I'll stay sitting down if that's okay. Sorry guys.” You knew Toph would be able to tell you were lying but there's nothing else you could think of as a reason to stay in and keep them from seeing something they shouldn't. You felt almost as doomed as you had while walking to Azula.

Toph gave Aang a strange look. “She's telling the truth this time, I don't understand.” She faltered.

“Understand what?” You questioned. You realized your anxious stomach had counted as sick to you, therefore you hadn't lied. That was a good loophole honestly. But you didn't know what she was talking about besides that.

“I could have sworn you were lying about it earlier, I felt it with my earth bending!” She gaped.

“That's okay Toph, maybe you were too sleepy to interpret it right. Everybody makes mistakes, right?” Aang comforted. “Besides, I'm just glad it wasn't true and nothing weird is going on.” He beamed.

“Yep!” You added. “Sorry for the confusion about that. Are you two gonna head back to camp now then?”  _ Please say yes, please say yes,  _ your thoughts screamed.

“Well we're already here! And we should keep you company so nothing bad happens, it all works out!” Aang decided. Plastering on a smile, you cursed your luck. You shouldn't have come here in the first place, you realized. It was dumb and reckless of you to do the ONE thing that could jeopardize everything you'd done to protect them from Azula. And now you were stuck with your knees to your chest for who knows how long as your friends eased into the water with you.

“Wow, this is freezing.” The boy commented. “Do you think you could heat it up for us a little bit?”

“Why don't you try, Aang. It'd be good fire bending practice and I think this is the one thing I forgot to teach you. Just move your hand into the water and focus your energy into it. It's basically like you're trying to create fire underwater.” Though you didn't want them here, you still wanted to be nice and at least try to act normal. 

“Got it. Maybe this will be super useful someday!!” The avatars face scrunched up and tongue poked out as he focused, following your instructions. Before he knew it the water was bubbling and reached an enjoyable temperature. Well, enjoyable for everywhere except your injury of course, but you toughed it out for the sake of not being suspicious. 

“Ahhh,” Aang and Toph sighed as they sunk deeper. You complimented him on his fire bending, after all you were always a supportive teacher, and you all fell into a comfortable silence. 

Several minutes passed before it seemed Aang got bored, and started sending tiny surface waves towards you and Toph. They gradually got larger until they were lapping at your necks. You didn't really mind but Toph evidently did and spoke up.

“Would you quit it already? I'm relaxing here!”

“Hmm, I don't think I will.” He said with a devious grin. This earned him a punch in the back from the rock behind him. Sometimes you wished you were an earth bender just so you could do that. 

Now a mock fight had erupted between the two, Aang using his water bending to antagonize her and Toph earth bending back. Their laughing helped free you up and you added some commentary as if you were the host of a boxing match. You giggled with them, enjoying this innocent moment.

Then, as if they could read each other's minds, they turned at the same time and Aang sent a huge wave to crash over you. As the water dispersed and you spluttered, your friends howling laughter could be heard. You were laughing too at this point, bringing your hands to your face to fix your hair that had been drenched and forced over your face.

“That's it.” You threatened lightheartedly, leaping up quickly and splashing at the two as powerfully as you could. They both splashed back, excited to have you play. You felt pure joy messing around like this, like you were a kid again. It quickly faded.

During a momentary break where the water was no longer making it impossible to see anything, Aang's face fell. Sense came rushing back to you and the realization that you were standing up now hit. The pool was crystal clear and he could Azula's mark that you'd been trying to hide. You immediately fell back into your old position, thigh hidden against your chest. 

“No way was that an accident like you said the one on your waist was. You need to tell us what's going on.” He spoke, shocked.

“I-” you stammered. You didn't know what to say. 

“Hey, blind person here, what happened?” Toph interjected. Aang told her what he saw and she rapidly started questioning you as well.

“Well, I-. You see, in the village yesterday I actually fell into the performer that burnt my waist, we toppled to the ground and hands went everywhere.” That was the worst lie you'd ever told and you knew it. Aang didn't even need Toph to tell him you weren't being honest. They both looked incredibly mad at you.

“The truth, y/n.”

“The truth is I can't tell you!! Believe me, I want to, but this is in your best interest. Just drop it please.” You pleaded.

“No, we won't ignore it! You've been acting strange since you got back from the market and now you have another handprint burned into your skin and you were trying to hide it from us. Don't tell me you did it yourself?” Aang boomed.

“What? No, of course not.” You were genuinely surprised at that theory.

“Then who did?”

“I already said I can't tell you.”

“Please, just let us help. We've helped people all over the world, we can fight anybody.” He offered desperately.

“Not this person.” You admitted. “You don't stand a chance yet.”

“You don't know that!” 

“Yes I  _ DO!  _ I know exactly who I'm up against and that's why I'm protecting you from them!” You exploded. Your raised voice stunned the two, and before either could respond, you were stepping out of the pool, grabbing your clothes and storming off. You weren't usually one for the dramatics like this, especially since they were just trying to help, but this whole situation had your nerves shot and it had hit a boiling point. You needed to be alone for a little while without interrogation. The best idea you had was renting a room at a little inn you'd seen in the village.

You made it there with no issues and used some leftover copper pieces you'd forgotten to give back to Sokka to rent a room.

The space was a cozy bedroom with a stiff bed and a single tiny dresser, but you didn't need it for anything more than a secluded place to think so it suited you just fine.

You felt bad for your outburst now, they were just concerned and trying to get you to talk to them. Though unfortunately you knew it wasn't so black and white- telling them would have put them in infinitely more danger.

Flopping down on the bed, you sighed. This was so much to handle and had you so exhausted. You tried to drown out the tiredness you were becoming more aware of, but before you knew it, you were asleep.

Hours of dreamless sleep later and you woke up with a jerk, feeling around the bed before you remembered where you were. The first thing you did was check outside for the time, cursing when you saw a black sky with the slightest tinge of light on the horizon where the sun had just set. You meant to be back at camp hours before now, so you could apologize and so they wouldn't worry. You hoped no one was too concerned by your disappearance, because you definitely didn't have time to stop by before seeing Azula again. She'd be expecting you any time now.

Hurriedly you combed through your hair with your fingers, because subconsciously you wanted to look good for the princess, and searched for the brass key you'd been given for the room.

You rushed out, dropping off the key at the front desk and walking towards where you now know the Fire Nation camp was. You were slowed down enough by now to feel that awful knot in your belly and too fast nervous heartbeat. Seeing her was just as terrifying as before, if not even more. Now you knew what she was getting at and you didn't know what to do. This was Azula, your literal enemy, and you just couldn't do things like that with her. Though you realized you didn't have a choice. You wondered what was going to happen this time, where there may not be an interruption like before. You shivered, hyperventilating at the thought. You didn't want to do this, you thought, however the tiniest, itty bittiest part of you that you would never admit to having, did want this. The way she touched and kissed you before had you feeling things you'd never felt, and secretly you wanted more. 

That didn't make walking into her lion's den of a tent any less nerve wracking, though. You were here.

It's like your feet had a mind of their own and you just physically couldn't make yourself walk in for a few moments. Nerves filled your entire being and you felt as if you might collapse. This time you were almost more terrified than you were last night, as it turned out ignorance was bliss when it came to knowing what the princess wanted. 

The only way you could walk in was if you just did it without thinking, without taking any time to hesitate once you started. Otherwise you would probably find yourself walking away as fast as you possibly could.

You moved your feet before you allowed your mind to catch up, and you were now back in her candle lit tent. Not that you wanted to be. 

Your eyes went straight to Azula, leading against the rock wall the same way she had been yesterday. 

“Finally,” she teased. “I heard you standing outside and thought you'd never come in.” You didn't know what to say back, or what to do. You just stood there fidgeting and looking at the floor. 

“Don't be so shy, come sit.” She suggested. You knew it wasn't really a suggestion. 

She was gesturing to her giant bed so you cautiously made your way over and sat down on the very edge. 

“What's your plan? With this, I mean.” You prodded. “I can't get them to stay here forever and I know you won't let us leave. Why not just capture us all now? I don't understand.” You were beyond confused still and just wanted it to be over. 

“This isn't for you to understand, just trust me when I say I’m making sure this will turn out exactly how I want. As always.” She snickered. “But since you're so concerned about it, I'll offer you something. How about a fight, you win and I let you and your friends leave, I win and you stay for a few more days, until the rest of my plan falls into place. This is really your only fair chance. Plus this is the one time you could fight me without having to worry about me killing you.”

“Doesn't seem so fair to me.” You remarked. She was really toying with you now, offering a way out of your situation but knowing full well she would win. 

“I don't want to just let you go so easily. And it's not my fault I'm better than you.” She added in that sny tone. 

That set you off. Without thinking, you lunged forward, smacking into her and bringing her to the ground with you. For a split second she was shocked but as always she recovered too quickly. You went from sprawled on top of her to being flipped beneath her, looking into her crazed eyes. Not admitting defeat, you slammed your knee into her side as hard as you possibly could, using her following moment of weakness to violently shimmy your shoulders out of her grasp. One arm was free before she clamped down harder on the other. You maneuvered it to her wrist holding you down and shot fire at it, making her recoil and allowing you to stand up. She gracefully jumped up as well, forming a fist and blowing her own blue fire your way. 

You dodged, sweeping under it and positioning yourself to strike her torso. A quick move from her and she blocked, snatching your hand midair and pulling you so you would lose your balance. The ground rapidly approached and knocked the breath from your lungs.

You weren't quick enough and in a blink Azula was on top of you once again, straddling you and with her fist directly in front of your face positioned to punch fire at you.

She won.

At this point you were both breathing heavy, staring at each other while you caught your breath. Who knows how long you laid with the princess on top of you, completely still besides the rising and falling of each of your chests. 

In a fluid move Azula leaned down, pressing your lips together almost delicately. You found yourself sighing softly into her and resistance leaving your body momentarily. The princess slid her hands up to your face, cradling it and tilting your head up into an open mouthed kiss.

The tender moment was gone as soon as it came when one of Azula's hands crept back down to your neck, circling it and squeezing lightly. Your eyes widened and you gasped for more air, struggling a bit until she let go and got off of you. Too quickly for a reaction, she picked you up and threw you onto her bed behind you. You tried to sit up but she was in your lap before you could fully, leaving you propped up on your elbows with your legs out straight. 

Your pulse raced at the feeling of her hands lightly trailing their way up your stomach, breasts, collarbones, and finally they reached your plump lips. Just like back at the market, she was staring at them as if there was nothing else in the world, slipping first one finger and then another into your mouth to play with your tongue. Once she'd had her fun with that she pressed down hard, making you whimper and struggle.

“Don't try to deny it, you like this, I can see it in your face.” She teased. She was right, that familiar fire had sparked in your lower belly and all across your heated body, but you would never admit it to her. 

“No, I don't,” was your response. It was meant to sound powerful and, well, like it was true, but it came out meek and it was obvious you were lying.

The last thing you could think of to get any power back in this situation was another repeat of the day at the market. You spit up at her face, which earned you a slap. Azula slid back to lower her face closer to yours, putting your most sensitive areas together. 

She grabbed your jaw on either side of your lips hard, effectively opening your mouth for her to spit back in. A trail of saliva strung between your lips now. Your whole body pulsed, particularly your sex. It seemed Azula felt it because she was now grinding down rhythmically into it and kissing you hard again. 

You couldn't hold back anymore and your hips bucked up into her. Startled, she moaned loud, inviting you to rock up and meet her movements. Soon you were perfectly in sync rubbing against one another. She leaned down once more to suck at your neck before moving to your collarbone, while her fingers dipped under your top to explore more of your skin. 

Your chest rose and fell with your sensual breathing, even as she stopped to remove your top. Your skirt was now thrown on the floor too, and you helped Azula strip to her underclothes as well. Mouths colliding and teeth clashing with lust, you reached around her head to pull the pin holding her hair in that bun, letting it cascade over you. Hurriedly, as if neither of you could bear to have stopped for any longer, you moved against each other with more fervor than even before, skin on skin and grasping hands making your brain mush. Panting, moaning, and a pleading  _ please, please  _ filled the air.

Lust and need build up almost too fast, growing in your body until it threatened to burst. You were so close, this realization making you move even faster against Azula's hips and her covered sex, sucking on her tongue hard as well. 

She sensed this and rocked against you faster, matching your new pace. She seemed close too, you could feel her trembling the slightest bit above you. 

All it took was Azula biting your lip to send you over the edge, making you see white and scream loud enough for the entire Fire Nation camp to hear. Your trembling legs and wildly bucking hips sent Azula to the same fate, and you shuddered together as you rode it out. 

You were aware enough by the time the aftershocks had worn off to know you had completely lost control and to slightly regret it, but were too tired to really care. Yours and Azula's still labored breathing lulled you into a comfortable sleep, right there on your enemy's bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! I worked rlly hard on this one so hopefully it shows.   
> Also I wanted to try and it keep it kind of softcore smut because like I said earlier she's like a childhood character so i can't write like fingering or anything with her lmao it'd just be slightly too weird for me
> 
> I would really appreciate a comment if you enjoyed!! Have an amazing day!! ❤️


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed, a trade, and a sexy punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait on this one!! i wasn't feeling very motivated but all your comments helped so much so ty!!
> 
> the smut in this chapter is better than last chapter i think, so hopefully you like it!!
> 
> enjoy!!

You weren't sure exactly what woke you up, Azula's tent was sealed well and there was nowhere for morning light to seep through like you were used to. You were grateful to have woken up before the princess and untangled yourself from her as gently as you could, a difficult process since sometime during the night your legs had woven together and her head ended up on your chest. Had it been anyone else you would have found it sweet.

Once you were free you stood and quickly stretched, dressed, then exited the tent hurriedly. You weren't fully sure if Azula would be angry that you left, but you figured she only asked you to stay the night so you had an excuse if she was mad. 

Something was telling you to get back to your camp as fast as possible, call it paranoia or even intuition, and you couldn't ignore it. Dread flooded your senses. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. This was made worse by your observation that there were very few soldiers up and moving around. It was too silent and empty for a huge camp in the morning, something felt incredibly off.

Being in the bright sun and surrounded by warm summer air woke you up as you walked from one camp to the other, following the path you'd taken many times by now. This path also led to the village so when you noticed it was covered in many fresh fire nation footprints, you paid them little mind and assumed the lack of soldiers at the camp meant they were all at the market.

The feeling that something wasn't right followed you, making you speed up a bit. Fire lilies dotted the dirt here and you focused on them to calm yourself. You were sure it was nothing.

Until you reached the split in the path where you could either turn into the town or continue and eventually come near your camp. The fire nation footprints were going straight. 

You broke out into a run, hoping it was a coincidence and that they wouldn't see your friends. Your mind raced as fast as your legs, searching for any other reason they would be heading that way. _Did Azula send them? She promised they would be left alone!_ You thought. You had been so dumb, you couldn't believe you'd left your friends alone for the night, and even worse, never told them about the threat right under their noses! It seemed you'd fallen right into her plan.

Had you thought about it more you would have questioned why Azula wouldn't even be there for the execution of her own plan, as she was with you when the soldiers left. It didn't make sense but that didn't matter now - what mattered was getting to your friends.

The sounds of fighting drew nearer, encouraging you to push yourself and run even faster. Your camp was finally in sight and you assessed the situation before jumping in. It didn't look good. Tears fell from your eyes as you registered that you were greatly outnumbered.

Aang was earthbending and firebending amazingly fast but as one man was knocked down two more appeared. Toph was in a similar situation, Katara was surrounded and using her octopus technique to fight people off, and Sokka was fighting a few soldiers, unaware of more coming behind him. 

You sprang into action to help Sokka, running to him and getting back to back. 

“Where were you?” He questioned in that frantic tone of his as you threw fire towards the incoming attackers. 

“I'll explain later, can we focus on not dying right now?” You yelled back, looking over your shoulder to lock eyes with him momentarily. 

“Okay, fair. DUCK!” He warned. You ducked just in time for him to thump a soldier in front of you on the head. You shifted your focus back to your fight and held off as well as you possibly could, punching fire fists and throwing flames at your opponents.

Your energy was draining with every move and you weren't sure how long you could keep on. Judging by Sokka's labored breathing you figured he was in the same spot. A quick glance towards Toph and Aang showed them reacting and fighting much slower than earlier, it was so difficult when they were so wildly outnumbered. 

Someone cried out, followed by angry shouts of “Let _go_ of me!” and “Get off me!”. You and Sokka immediately looked to see that it was Katara, her arms were being held by soldiers and she was completely surrounded. Her brother called out to her, about to go help before more men showed up between them, advancing fast. 

Before you knew it Sokka was also captured and the distraction allowed Toph to be as well. You were all completely surrounded, not even Aang could escape, and he was next. They had his hands cuffed behind his back and bending restricted. You were the last to be caught but you couldn't avoid it either. 

After a desperate fight you were unsuccessful and soldiers held your arms tightly. You watched in horror as who you assumed was the General that had shown up the other night approached Aang. 

Before he had reached the Avatar the sound of someone clearing their throat resonated through the air. Every head snapped up to see Princess Azula angrily sauntering towards the Avatar and the General, stepping over many unconscious bodies on the way. Aang looked mortified that she was here, as did the rest of your friends. 

“Hello General, disobeying my orders are we?” His face reddened and he stammered. Turning towards her soldiers, she ordered, “Release them.” So she hadn't broken her promise to you! The hands around your arms loosened until she spoke again.

“Except for the firebender girl.” The hands tightened. 

Everyone seemed confused, your friends sending concerned looks your way. You didn't know how to react, so you stood still as she made her way to you. 

When she reached you it seemed everyone held their breath, especially you. No one expected it when she grabbed your waist to pull you from her soldiers grasp and closer to her. 

Hands on your hips now, she brought her face down to yours, asking very sincerely.

“Did they hurt you?” By the intensely sharp look on her face you knew she was ready to punish anyone who did. You shook your head - you were tired and drained, but unharmed overall. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Aang slowly piecing things together - the handprints, the illness, the lying, and why you were away last night.They knew now, and you were slightly embarrassed honestly. 

She turned back around to address her people. 

“I gave specific orders to leave the Avatar alone, General. What made you think you could betray them?

“I-I'm sorry Princess. It was such an unbeatable opportunity I lost all sense.” He stuttered back.

“You're right, you did lose sense. You'll be dealt with soon. As for the rest of you, back to camp, now.” She commanded. You almost felt bad for the man, you knew any of her punishments would be harsh. 

Azula shifted you around to face your friends with your sides together and her arm around your waist.

Aang spoke up as soldiers retreated. “You knew we were here?”

“Of course I knew. From the day you landed.” Azula answered, pleased with herself. 

“Why didn't you attack days ago, better yet, why did you call off the attack now?”

“I have something more interesting in mind. Besides, I don't need a sneak attack to capture you, that will happen in a more dignified way. I have a standard to uphold of course.” Azula replied like it was obvious. 

“Great, then let y/n go.” Aang threatened, spinning his staff in a display of power. 

“That's the trade here. I let the Avatar go in exchange for you leaving her to me. Seems like an amazing trade to me, doesn't it, y/n?” 

You shook a little beside her, knowing you were insignificant compared to him and that you needed to sacrifice for the greater good. “I'm sorry Aang, just go. I'll be fine. You need to finish your mission.” You were teary eyed by now, not wanting to be left to the fire princess but knowing there was no other choice. You were basically a hostage and Azula would be almost impossible to beat anyway. 

“No, we won't leave you! We can't!” Katara exclaimed.

“Unless you want every soldier running back here, you will.” They knew they couldn't take a fight like that again, they would never win.

Their tears matching your own, you watched your friends climb onto Appa, fly away, and leave you alone with the princess. 

Her grip on you tightened, making you shiver. Wordlessly, she turned and led you back towards the fire nation encampment. 

Once in front of the entrance to the bustling village you made a split second and, admittedly rash, decision. You didn't know when your next chance at escape would be or if you'd ever get one, so you took this one. 

Ripping yourself from her grip, you ran as fast as you possibly could into the throngs of people in the town, desperately searching for a place to hide. You knew she was likely right behind you, as she was always quick to react, and you couldn't find anywhere that she wouldn't spot you, even with so many people to hinder her. You realized this was a mistake and you should have thought this through more. 

Her shadow fell over you and before you knew it you were thrown over her armored shoulder, her arm behind your knees keeping you in place. This is how you spent the rest of the walk back. It was silent as you didn't know what you could possibly say. You wouldn't give her the satisfaction of begging her to let you go.

Your feet finally touched the ground again once you arrived in her tent, though you were anything but relieved when you saw her piercing eyes stare into you.

“I've done you all a favor, letting your friends go. And you thank me by trying to escape. Go to the dresser, lean over it.” She demanded. You sheepishly obeyed, hearing her anger and not wanting to make it worse. 

The surface was just a little below hip height so you were able to bend over it with your legs slightly bent, and you brought your chest to the smooth wood, waiting for whatever would happen next. Slow, calculated footsteps made your heart race as Azula neared. She was behind you now.

You flinched as her soft hand made contact with your back, tracking small patterns on your skin before moving up to tangle her fingers in your hair and pull, hard. You gasped when your head was wrenched up, feeling her press her body into yours and hot breath against your ear and sensitive neck.

“I can't let you go unpunished for that, you know.” She whispered. Heat pooled in your belly. She pulled away, letting go of your hair and sliding down so she was on her knees on the floor. Hands slowly worked their way from your ankles, then calves, then to the fabric of your long skirt, dipping under and pulling it up to around your hips. Only your pantries covered you from her sight. Without warning she had her thumb rubbing circles on the fabric, making you spasm and unintentionally moan. It didn't take long before the fabric was wet and she moved her fingers to focus on your clit now instead. 

You jumped at the unexpected feeling and ground down into her hand slightly. Eventually your legs were shaking and you couldn't hold back anymore, unashamedly rocking into the pressure. It seemed she couldn't hold back anymore either and in a swift movement your panties were pulled down around your ankles, and you were completely exposed to her and her will. 

With her thumbs Azula spread you open, stroking down your folds with another finger before leaning in. The warm wetness was unexpected and you cried out, gripping the dresser so hard your knuckles turned white. Your whole body trembled as she licked into you, using one hand to continue circling your clit and the other to hold your shaking leg in place. 

Her tongue swirling against you sent you into a frenzy and you were close to coming soon. 

“You love this, don't you?” Azula teased while pulling away for air. “I can make you feel even better.” She was licking you again and sucking your skin occasionally, making you drip. 

You felt your nerves light on fire, release coming quick and your whines getting higher and higher pitched. 

Suddenly she was standing up, not touching you at all and you were let down right before your peak. With a quiet whimper you reached down, trying to finish what she'd started but she stopped you. 

“I don't think you deserve it,” she admitted. “This is what happens when you disobey me. Though maybe I could be persuaded to let you come if you help me out first…”

Without a second thought you lept up, willing to do anything for release. You pushed her a few steps back until she fell onto her soft bed, then stood back up and stripped while she watched. The look in her eyes as your top was pulled over your head and your skirt fell to the ground made your stomach swirl pleasantly. 

Slowly, seductively, you guided her to lean back on her elbows and crawled on top of her, lowering your mouth to hers. She moaned into the kiss as she felt your hands trailing over her body, one dipping under her shirt and the other caressing her neck lightly. 

She helped you remove her armor and underclothes, letting you feel her skin on yours. One more sloppy kiss and then you were trailing your mouth down her body, breathing hot and giving kitten licks over her collarbones, breasts, and navel, before you reached the heat between her thighs.

Her fingers combed through your hair gently, encouraging you until you gave a tentative lick to pink in front of you. Then all hell broke loose and she was pushing your head down, rocking up and grinding into your mouth. 

All sorts of sinful things escaped her mouth as she praised you, letting you know you were doing well. 

Her voice was pitching up more and more as you licked and sucked stronger, faster, harder, playing with her clit and attacking the spot she was the most wet. 

Finally, her hips bucked up and she cried out your name, body convulsing and hand pushing your head harder. You didn't stop until she pulled you away by your hair and her body relaxed, breathing heavy. 

Once she'd recovered, Azula sat up, moving to sit against the wall and opening her legs while motioning you over. She wanted you to sit in front of her with your back to her stomach.

You did as she asked, leaning against her. She took her hair down as you got comfortable, and reached around to stroke your inner thigh. You couldn't contain your shiver of anticipation, pleased that you had gotten her to come and that she'd let you do the same now. 

With hardly any warning she was playing with your clit, rubbing fast circles and bringing you back to the edge again almost instantly. You were so wound up from before that you were racing to the edge with no effort, and Azula knew it. You were moaning and thrashing slightly, ready to come hard.

She pulled away. You whimpered, it was agonizing the way she was playing with your body. After letting you calm down and your nerves return to almost normal, she resumed, much to your relief. 

You approached your peak again, only to be let down once more. You wanted to scream.

“I still don't think you've earned it. Beg for me.” Azula demanded, her voice breathy and taunting. 

You weren't the type to beg, really, you weren't. But right now dignity was the furthest thing in your head and your body was in control. You gave in. 

“Please, Azula, please! I'm so close! Let me come, please.” It was almost a sob, you were so desperate.

“Good. Tell me I'm the only one who can satisfy you. Tell me you belong to _me._ ” 

Your breath hitched.

“Only you, Azula! No one else can make me feel like this. I belong to you, now please!” It seemed like “please” was one of the only words you could think of at the moment. It rang around your head, repeating.

She seemed thrilled with this, finally circling your clit again and this time she didn't stop. You were thrashing in her arms, screaming her name and riding out your moment of bliss, white flooding your vision. You couldn't even hear yourself, all your attention was on your body and it remained like that until the aftershocks wore off. The princess didn't slow her motions until you were again begging her, but this time you wanted it to stop. You were overstimulated and it was painful now. 

When she finally stopped, you collapsed into her, letting her adjust you so that you were laying down with your head on her chest, and her head on a pillow. 

Sleep crept in before you could begin to think of anything else. 

You awoke to a deafening boom. The earth shook and both you and Azula shot up, covers falling off of your bare chests. Hastily, you each dressed, and the princess didn't even put her hair up before leaving the tent and racing to see what was happening. She did, however, have time to order you to stay in the tent. 

Like you were gonna do that. Any opportunity for escape, you were going to take. Once you thought she was far enough away, you went to open the tent flaps and glance around to see if the coast was clear. Before you could open them, however, someone else did. 

You were face to face with Aang, and you had never been happier to see him. He pulled you out and led you through the camp, knocking out the occasional soldier on their way to see what the loud noise was. 

“Was the sound from you guys? Or is that a coincidence?” You questioned. Not that it mattered to you, all you cared about was that they were here to rescue you.

“Let's just say Toph dropped some really big rocks as a distraction.” Aang smiled and you smiled back. By now you had run to where Appa, Katara, and Sokka were waiting for you. You and the air bender climbed on and Appa flew up quickly, Aang steering him to where Toph was standing on a hill, sending rocks at the many soldiers coming her way. Practically the whole camp was here, drawn by the noise and fighting back when they saw it was Toph. 

Rope was lowered above her by Sokka, and he yelled at her to reach up and grab it. After a second of reaching around and fumbling for it, she latched on and was hoisted up, fire being thrown at her the whole way. 

Once she was in Appas saddle everyone let out a sigh of relief, happy to be flying away from the violent commotion of the angry fire nation camp. 

One last glance back sent chills down your spine. Azula was standing, staring with her piercing eyes and lips set in a chilling frown. You locked eyes. 

_You can't run from me forever,_ she mouthed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end i guess!! there's a slight possibility for one more chapter eventually but i'm not sure lol  
> i really really hope you've liked this fic! i put a lot of effort into it and i appreciate every single person who read it and every single person who commented!!
> 
> i think i'll be writing more azula x readers so if you have any suggestions for stories or oneshots don't hesitate to comment them and i'll probably write them!!
> 
> so yeah, thank you endlessly for all the support, i hope you enjoyed, good night!!  
> love you all ❤️❤️


	5. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It the Day of the Black Sun, the day of the invasion, and nothing goes to plan. Unless ending up captured by Azula again was your plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i lied when i said last chapter was the last one. this ones the actual last one
> 
> thank you users WeirdWolf325 and HappyLamp!! I used WeirdWolfs idea for the reader to be captured during the invasion and I used a little bit of HappyLamp's idea to include Azulas insecurities about if reader likes Zuko more than her (sorry it was only a few lines, still wanted to credit you tho)
> 
> so yeah!! it's a lil rushed and short but enjoy!!

Weeks had passed, and you were nervous to be this close to the Fire Nation capital, so close to  _ Azula.  _ Your nerves heightened when Aang flew back and reported that the entire capital city was abandoned besides the occasional soldiers stationed to keep the invasion at bay. It felt so eerie, the air thick with the feeling of something not being  _ right.  _ Everyone was on guard as the next move was planned. When the idea that the Fire Lord was most likely close by in a bunker or something of the sort arose, you volunteered to go with Aang, Sokka, and Toph to find it.

While you were excited when Toph confirmed the existence of tunnels beneath the city, the dread was hard to contain. More than anything you just wanted it to be over and the Fire Lord to be defeated. You couldn't bear the buildup. Though you also wouldn't enjoy the 8 minute eclipse where you would be unable to fire bend at all. 

Toph split the ground, allowing you all entrance into the hidden tunnels. Following your friends, you easily got directions to Ozai through the first frightened nobleman you ran into. He was pathetic, backing down and betraying his leader without a second thought. However it worked out well for you, so you couldn't really complain.

Anticipation racked through you as you ran through the halls, and you saw the others being affected by it as well. Aang was practically shaking, but you didn't blame him one bit. You quickly reached a huge room with gigantic, heavy doors.

After a shaky breath, the Avatar expressed that he was ready, and blew a strong gust of air to open the doors. 

Without a glance into the room you each charged, hyped up by Aang's powerful yell.

“THE AVATAR IS BACK!!” He projected. He finished his sentence weakly when he had taken in the room and realized Ozai was not here. 

Sitting nonchalantly in the chair he was expected to be in, sat Azula. Your eyes widened and your friends immediately turned to you, getting in front of you as a shield. You had explained everything that happened in that small village right after escaping from her, and they didn't want her after you again. 

“I was wondering when you would show up, the eclipse has already started.” Azula teased, yawning for show. You knew it was true, you had physically felt your ability leave your body. You felt hollow, in a way, without your bending. You knew she must feel the same way, something you were grateful for as you were much more evenly matched now if you had to fight her. You couldn't compete against her lighting but regular hand to hand fighting was a possibility.

She looked up sharply, “Hello, y/n. I've missed you.” Her voice was very, very dark. You shivered, everything she'd done to you before flashing through your mind.

Before anyone could reply she was standing, walking towards you and suddenly encased with rock from Toph. She didn't even flinch, much less struggle to get out.

Your mouths hung open as the rock crumbled around her, your mind searching for an explanation. You knew she was a firebender, there was no way she could have bended the rock on her own. 

Two figures dropped down from the ceiling, the Princess introducing them as Dai Lee agents she'd brought back from Ba Sing Se. Your heart dropped, they were impeccably trained and under her complete control.

They were on you in seconds, Toph and Aang deflecting all the earth sent your way, before Aang went after Azula who was running to leave the room. There was a hole in the rock that Sokka was climbing through which she targeted. 

You watched her gracefully fly through above him, followed by her Dai Lee agents and your friends, and finally you. The Dai Lee were taken care of by Toph, who crushed them into metal beams knowing they couldn't escape from them. 

It was a difficult chase, the princess leading you through the various halls. You couldn't pin her down, she was too fast and light on her feet. Rage was bubbling up inside you.

Sokka called out, making everyone stop. 

“Wait! Stop attacking! Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us, she's not even trying to win this fight.” You hadn't even considered this, too caught up in the moment to realize what was right in front of you. She was wasting the precious moments you had where Ozai was defenseless.

Toph had realized this too, calling it out and getting a teasing remark back, the princess mocking her. Knowing she was just baiting you all, you each turned, walking away to find the fire lord.

Until she brought up something Sokka couldn't ignore.

“So, Sokka's your name right? My favorite prisoner used to bring you up all the time. She was convinced you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came, and she gave up on you.” That set him off entirely. He charged at Azula, Toph helping and pinning her wrist to the wall before he did so with his own arms. 

“Where. Is. Suki.” She merely grinned without answering. It was silent as you awaited her answer. 

Power surged through you and you felt your bending come back to you. While you were happy to be able to use it again, you knew what that meant for the invasion. The moment you'd planned and worked so hard for had passed. 

You tried to warn Sokka, only getting the first part of his name out before Azula noticed too and swung her leg out, kicking fire, swinging up, and breaking out of the rock holding her. 

Immediately she ran to you, eyes staring into you and making your heart rate spike. Before anyone could react she had you thrown over her shoulder, and the sound of many, many fire nation soldiers sounded in the tunnel, coming from behind the princess.

This was her plan all along! Waste your time in order to keep Ozai safe, and allow Azula to capture you. You wriggled and screamed at her to let you go, shooting fire at her back with no reaction from her - her armor was fireproof, of course. When she'd had enough, she reminded you that all the soldiers filing in were under her command, and that resistance was futile. You didn't stop screaming and kicking.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph were immediately swamped and fighting through the people crowding the small tunnel, to get to you. As much as you wanted their help, you knew they had to get out before it was too late, Aang was too important to be taken. 

“Get out of here! Go! Before it's too late!” You yelled, hating their pained faces. It was for the best, you could hold your own with Azula. 

Her men parted, allowing her an easy path through, until you had reached the last men and you were alone with the princess. That is, until you heard a startling boom coming from a room to your left, seeing the large doors open quickly after. 

Out stepped Zuko, looking uncharacteristically disheveled. His head snapped up at the sight of you and Azula, you still being carried over her shoulder. He charged at Azula, knocking you off and pulling you by the arm before she could react. You tore yourself from his grip, shocked and confused at what he was doing. 

He made a noise, face palming before he explained. “I'm on your side now! I'll tell you more later, let's get away from Azula now!” She was already behind you, shooting lightning at Zuko, as she'd heard everything he said. 

“So, you're a traitor now, Zuzu? I expected better from you, honestly.” She spoke.

“My destiny is to help the Avatar and his friends, I know that now.” 

You interrupted him, still unsure but sensing truth in his words. “If you're really on our side now, then go help Aang!” This situation was moving too fast for you to question him further, and normally you wouldn't have even told him Aang was here, but something about him was different now. Something made you trust him. 

He gave a small smile and a nod before turning and running the direction you had just come from, Azula on his tail to try and stop him. You gave a small smile as well. She pursued him until she looked back, seeing you running the opposite direction, taking this time to get away. A quick decision was made and she was back to chasing you, deeming that her soldiers would take care of Zuko and she would focus on you instead. 

Something raged in her eyes the whole way over to you. She was on you in seconds, grabbing you hard and pulling you the rest of the way back up to the actual palace, and her bedroom. Her giant bed was in the middle and she shoved you onto it.

"It's probably a trap, Zuko would never help the Avatar. He only craves his honor.” She started, her voice biting. “Don't think I didn't see that look you gave him. Remember  _ I'm  _ the one who let the Avatar free back in that village! You never looked at me like that! I deserve you, not him!” She was wild, feral almost. 

Her strong arms had grabbed you, forcing you on to your back, with your arms above your head, crushed in her hands. Something soft was being pulled around them, and a glance up helped you realize she was tying your wrists together with a long, red and gold sash that was connected to her headboard. You kicked out at her, desperately trying to make it as hard for her as possible to get it tied. She finished the knots and moved down to one of your legs, deliberately scratching your skin with her nails as she held your calf to bind your ankle in yet another sash. Your kicking and resisting wasn't doing anything, and soon your other leg was immobilized as well. She sat back on her heels to admire you, now with your legs spread and hands bound above your head. You were completely at her mercy. 

“I told you you can't run forever. You'll always be mine.” Azula stated, dragging her hands up your legs, eyes locked with yours. Your breathing was shaky. 

“I've missed you, you know.” She admitted, gripping the fabric of your skirt. She pulled hard and it split down the middle, exposing your panties which she jerked down your legs before ripping apart as well. Your only response was a frightened look.

She rose up to lean her body over yours, palming your breasts for a few moments, breathing hot over your face. She tore apart your top, leaving you completely naked in front of her. Goosebumps rose all over your skin as the cool air rushed over it. 

“Aw, are you cold? I'll help warm you up.” What normally would sound caring came out as sinister and mocking, and you yelped as she started palming your breasts with searing hot hands. Not lingering too long, she brought one hand to circle and squeeze your neck and the other trailed down over your belly to your sex. Pain blinded you, her hands still scorching hot as they explored and cut off air flow. 

Gasping for air, you flinched and desperately tried to get away. When she'd had enough fun she let go, quickly undressing herself while listening to your deep gulps for air.

Right as you'd gotten enough air back, it was snuffed out again as she'd climbed above you, sitting on your face with knees on either side of your head. Her sex on your lips, she rocked back and forth, blue fire forming in her hand as a way to threaten you into giving it your all. You licked up, sucking occasionally and feeling your chin getting wetter and wetter. 

Azula's moans encouraged you and you felt heat flood your body, growing in your belly. You ate her out with enthusiasm now, hoping she'd return the favor. She threw her head back, hips grinding onto your mouth, and sounds getting higher pitched.

You could tell she was close when she sped up, reaching down to play with her clit. It wasn't long before she screamed, spasming and bucking wildly as wetness covered your face even more. 

She rode out her orgasm, slumping when it was over. You knew she would return the favor now, eager at the thought. 

You were confused when she climbed off both you and the bed, putting her armor back on. You pleaded with your eyes, to which she laughed. 

“Did you seriously think I would let you cum? You ran away from me, remember. You need to be punished for that, so you'll learn your place. Besides, I have to stop your little 'invasion’ from leaving. I'll be back soon, think of me while you wait, won't you?” Azula said, laughing again when you pulled at your restraints. She left, leaving you to figure out how to escape again. 

The odds didn't look good this time, but you convinced yourself that if you could do it before, you could do it again. You took a deep breath, thinking. The way out of the ribbons holding you became obvious. 

Your hands curled around the sash binding your wrists and they caught fire, disintegrating just enough before you quickly put it out. You pulled the fabric off and your hands were free! Quick work was made of the ones holding your ankles and you were able to finally stand and stretch. 

You almost walked out the door, luckily realizing you were still entirely naked before you did. A quick raid of Azula's closet yielded a simple robe. You much preferred your old clothes, however seeing that they were in tatters on the ground, this was your only option. 

You slipped out the door, checking the hallway for any threats. You didn't quite have an escape plan yet, so like many things, you winged it.

You snuck around the hallways, finding the palace as empty as it had been at the beginning of the invasion. The noblemen were likely still underground, waiting it out until it was fully safe. 

One set of doors led you to a balcony. You were incredibly lucky to have found this balcony, as from it you saw your favorite flying bison and the people he was carrying. Thankfully, they saw you too as you waved your arms around like a maniac to get their attention. 

They flew over quickly, helping you into Appas saddle. 

“See, I'm so glad we did a fly around to find her first!” Sokka exclaimed to Toph. 

“Are you okay?” Everyone questioned. It seemed like all the youngest in the invasion were here. You just nodded, overwhelmed at the events of the past few hours. You were grateful to have escaped again, though when Azula found out she would be furious. 

You knew you would see her again, and while the thought scared you, next time you would be prepared. Next time you would win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay NOW it's the end.
> 
> thanks for everyone who stuck with me as I wrote this!! Everyone's comments mean the world to me, so thank you from the bottom of my heart!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, have a lovely day/night!!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter she goes to Azula's tent and things get hot!!
> 
> I'm so happy to write something this self indulgent, especially since ive never written a x reader before.
> 
> If you like it please comment or something because i don't know if there's many people who read lesbian azula x reader stuff and reassurance is always so motivational lol!!
> 
> Have a super lovely day guys!! <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
